The One for Me
by Hookedonlupinswag
Summary: Elsa and Jack Frost are getting married, and they have so much to be done the day before! Dedicated to my best friend Julia on her 13th birthday.
1. Chapter 1

.

Elsa's POV

I woke up early in the morning to birds chirping and sunshine through my window. Yawning, I rolled out of bed and grabbed my hairbrush right away, instinctively. I felt something odd about the familiar brush: paper? A note.

Dear Elsa,

You had better get ready fast, because we are going dress shopping! Punzie and I are taking you, and we have to be there at noon, so BE READY!

Love,

Ana

My eyes darted to the clock;

11:35

"Shoot," I muttered, scrambling over to my dresser to pick out a quick outfit. I ate some PopTarts, brushed my teeth, and tried to tame my hair as fast as I could, and by the time I was done Ana was home.

"ELSA!" Ana shrieked, running to give me a bear hug. "Oh, my gosh, Elsa! You're getting married tomorrow!" She broke apart from me and looked me in the eye. "You're so grown up," she whispered. Her face was covered with joy, her eyes eager, her smile wider than I had ever seen it.

"No," I said, taking my "little" sister's hands. Not so little anymore, I thought. "Look at you! Taking me wedding dress shopping, and you're my maid of honor! You are engaged to a wonderful man, and you're expecting a baby! We both grew up, and we will both have the best time of our lives today and tomorrow. Now," I said, clapping my hands together. "Where are we going?

"Mavis' Bridal Shop. It's not far from here, we should get there soon enough. Come on," she said, dragging me along. "Punzie's waiting in the car."

As I walked into the bridal shop, with my sister and my cousin at my sides, I saw a wall covered in pictures of lovely couples who got their dress and other things from the shop. I also saw a redheaded woman who looked like her hair was worse off than mine was, impossible to tame. She was standing at the front desk, on the phone.

"No, no, no! It has to be in by 2:00 today! I know thats in 2 hours...no its not impossible! Do you want me to lose my job?!...well, can you have someone else pick it up?...come on...ugh, okay, okay. Fine. It can wait until 5. But Cora will not be happy." She hung up and folded her hands on her desk, ready for business. "May I help you?" she asked us politely.

"Uh, yes. We have a 12:00 appointment. My sister here is getting married tomorrow, and we are looking for the perfect dress." Ana pushed me forward for the redhead to see.

"Tomorrow?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "You waited...until the last minute?"

"Yeah, it was a surprise for me too," I said, smiling widely. "I just want to find the right dress. You must be Mavis. My name is Elsa."

"Actually, I'm not Mavis. My name is Merida. Mavis is on her honeymoon." She snorted. "Anyways, I can get you looking at dresses right away. Do you have a specific color or style picked out? Maybe a specific fabric?"

"No...color? Aren't they all just white?"

"Usually. Sometimes they are a pale pink, blue, or yellow. The white is traditional, and I would recommend it with your complexion. All the white will make your blue eyes stand out, that's a good thing. Do you want a mermaid dress, or more of a Cinderella styled? Do you want puffy sleeves or long sleeves? Do you want sleeves at all? We can go strapless or spaghetti strap on it. And do you like lace or more of a silky satiny fabric?" The questions were piling up, and I was getting nervous. The dress had to be perfect. It had to be! If it wasn't, the day wont be as wonderful as it normally would have, if I had gotten the right dress. And what is a mermaid dress anyway? Was it a dress that was see through and showed my bra and trailed out into a tight skirt that didn't have any feet sticking out on the bottom? How does one get married in a dress like that?

"I-I have no idea," I said suddenly. "I don't know what I want, I don't even know where to start!"

"Well," Punzie said, "When I was dress shopping, I felt just like how you feel now. Then my mother told me that when she was getting married, she envisioned herself at the wedding, then and there, and she got the dress she saw herself in. I did the same, and maybe it will work for you, too. What do you see yourself wearing tomorrow? We can look and see which ones are similar, then find the one." I took a deep breath and thought hard.

I saw me, walking down the aisle with Ana and Olaf, passing old friends like Oaken and Marshmallow and everyone I loved. Olaf carried the rings next to me, and also threw the flowers. He had a big job.

There he was.

Right in front of me was the most perfect man I had ever met. He had ivory skin, bright blue eyes, and white hair that reminded me of snow. Maybe that's because he controls the cold, the frost, and the snow.

Jack Frost. My husband to be.

I saw myself, and my dress, and suddenly I knew what I wanted.

"Okay," I said, picturing the dress again. "I saw a white lace-topped dress, with a silk skirt. And at the waist, where the two fabrics meet, there is a diamond...I don't know what it is. Almost like a belt. A...trimming, I guess you can call it. It was strapless, and the whole thing was plain, besides the trimming and the lace." Merida was jotting what I said down in a notepad, and when she was done she nodded.

"Okay. What type of skirt was it?"

"It was sort of going outwards. It wasn't pouffy, and it trailed very long in the back. Also, I had a veil that went past my waist, just barely. We have a tiara already." As Merida led me to the dressing room, she told me to wait as she picked out the dresses.

She came back with only one dress.

And it was absolutely perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

.

Jack's POV

Don't tell my wife, but I had a mild bachelor party.

Emphasis on the word "mild."

And, to be fair, it was Kristoff's idea.

The whole night we drank and danced. Just me, Flynn, Kristoff, the Easter Kangaroo, and...

"Lalala, lalalalalalaaaaaa! Elsa and Jack Frost are getting married, the thought of them making children is scary!"

"OLAF!" Kristoff said, scoldingly, but then he started laughing like crazy. Flynn fell to the ground he was laughing so hard, and the Bunny just growled.

"Who let this guy in?" Olaf asked, stopping his singing to his hit tune "In Summer" about me and Elsa.

"I don't know," I said, staring at him. "Probably himself." I shoved him playfully and he smiled a little.

"So what did ze bride do all day?" the bartender asked in a thick accent. Kristoff looked up in surprise.

"Wandering Oaken?" he asked, laughing. "Is that you?"

"Yes, eet ees me. Do you not recognize me?" Oaken looked hurt, and a little infuriated.

"No-no sir. I mean, yes sir. I mean...I remember you." Kristoff stuttered, and when the large man smiled warmly Kristoff relaxed.

"Jeez. What did he do to you?"

"He threw me into the snow." I raised my eyebrows.

"Thats it?"

"It hurt, okay?" I laughed. "You don't know pain."

"You did not answer Oaken's question," Oaken said, right at my face.

"Oh. Elsa went dress shopping with our wives."

"Vives?" He asked. "You all have vives? Vat kind of bachelor party eez thees?"

"One that I won't get in trouble for. Now, when did you stop working at your trading post?"

"A few veeks ago. I vanted to open a bar. So I deed."

"Good for you, " Kristoff said, and he shook his hand and left a tip.

It was way past midnight. I was getting married today.

The boys and I said our goodbyes, and I went home and to sleep so I would be wide awake for the wedding tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

.

Elsa's POV

The beginning of the day was a big blur.

I remembered putting my hair down, and straightened so it was neat, then braided into my usual hairstyle, with me tracing the locks of hair with ice crystals.

I remembered my bridesmaids all lined up, beaming at me.

"You look gorgeous!" Ariel chimed.

"Beautiful!" (Aurora)

"I'd marry you." (Belle)

"Like from a fantasy." (Cinderella)

"Absolutely perfect" (Mulan)

"Jack will start crying the moment he sees you." (Tiana)

"Everyone will!" (Snow White)

"Im already tearing up." (Jasmine)

"Me too," I said, and my sister and Punzie pulled me into a hug, and the other girls joined, making it one huge, suffocating hug.

The music started playing just minutes later, and my sister went to walk me down the aisle. Just in front of us was Olaf, who was holding the rings in one hand (stick) and a basket of petals in the other. He dumped all the flowers in one place and scooted them along as he walked, making a loud squeaking sound. I was trying my very hardest to stifle back the laughter, and Ana was basically shaking.

Then I was close enough to see him. Not for long, though, because my vision blurred with tears. He was wearing a suit. A white one. And it was plain, just like my dress was. We had planned this after all.

The priest turned around to reveal the face of the Duke of Weaseltown, in the flesh. I nearly screamed.

"Dearly beloved..."

We said our "i do's." And to be honest I zoned out a little until I heard the words "and you may now kiss the bride."

He swept me off my feet and we kissed, then I felt like I was the luckiest person in the entire universe. The kiss (and the applause) lasted for a very long time, and when it ended he nodded at me, telling me what to do next. Ice trailed up and down my dress, making it sparkle like the stars. Jack did the same with this suit, and we looked like we were wearing ice sculptures of wedding clothes. The crowd cheered even more at that, and we ran off into another room before we could think, ready for the after party.


	4. Chapter 4 Jelsa songfic

Jack's POV

Elsa was more beautiful than anything else. No questions asked.

For the ceremony we were formal, but for the party she not only pinned up her skirt but she let down her hair.

They were endless waves of bleach-blonde hair, naturally colored, soft like velvet, appearance like new snow that hasn't been touched by footprints yet. It was just as sparkly, too, because of the ice crystals she put in it.

The sparkles were just like her icy blue eyes, the ones that showed every last emotion, (at least, to me.) Not many can read Elsa, she isnt the type of girl that's an open book. But she always says at I know her better than anybody else, and I have a type of super power at reading her emotions, all through those beautiful eyes. When she is happy, her pupils are ginormous. She looks eager to have fun, to feel free. To let it go. When she is sad, her eyes might still be big, but the whites of them are pink so the pupils look very dull, as opposed to the bright white against the blue, against the jet black. When she's angry, her eyebrows are narrowed and her beautiful eyes are no longer beautiful, but they are knives that cut into your soul and make you question her completely.

That has never happened to me.

She has never had to be angry towards me. Maybe that's because we are meant to be together.

She is the one for me, and I knew it the moment that I saw her.

The after party was fun, we ate food, (lots of chocolate cake) danced like freaks and made our own ice crystal chandelier. And disco ball. Olaf had fun with that.

"So...if Elsa made me...and she married you...does that make you my parents?" Olaf asked us at dinner. We laughed.

"Yes, I suppose so," Elsa said, patting Olaf's head.

"Okay." He stood up and picked up a microphone. "ATTENTION EVERYONE, I WOULD LIKE TO SING A SONG DEDICATED TO THE HAPPY COUPLE, WHO HAVE AGREED THAT THEY ARE MY PARENTS. SO LISTEN UP!" He cleared his throat, and the music to the familiar song started playing. Let it go. Elsa sang it sometimes in the shower, anyone in the house could hear it. "OKAY, ELSA, I HAVE THE LYRICS FOR YOU. YOU SING IT. YOU KNOW THE TUNE!" My wife stepped forward and took the mic from the snowman.

"The hearts, cold fire, like a muscle, no tire, have come to love each other. A couple of ice and frozen, and they have a romance that's forever. No light no room, facing your doom, not at your side...whenever you're gone...every time I've cried...so let them in, so let them see, the girl that you've grown up to be. I feel so real while at his side...now Im at his side...

Canon ship!

Canon ship!

Jelsa's finally legit!

Canon ship!

Canon ship!

I need the rhyme to fit,

IDC what you'll say to me

I don't care anymore

For you, Jack, I'll never close my door.

Its funny how some romance makes everything seem fun

And the fears that once controlled me has disappeared, its gone!

Its time to see what we can do

To dance while singing, is it true

That dancing with your love will make you fly

So high..." Suddenly she motioned to get me on the dance floor and we were dancing.

"Canon ship!

Canon ship!

Jelsa's finally legit!

Canon ship!

Canon ship!

I need the rhyme to fit!

IDC what you'll say to me

I don't care anymore

For you, Jack, I'll never close my door."

As the lyrics had said, when we danced it felt like I was flying. Her voice was clear like the ocean, the gentle waves moving in a similar rhythm as she hit her perfect notes to the song. And she was so light on her feet! I don't know how she learned to dance that way, she always said she couldn't. Maybe she just didn't want to make a fool of herself if she messed up, like I did several times when we did.

When she finished singing the song, written by Olaf, people in the crowd were going wild, and I kissed her. She was in a dipped position, and I held her by the slim waist.

She was the one for me.

And now she is.

We are husband and wife.

King Jack Frost and Queen Elsa Frost of Arendelle.

And when I carried her outside to the limo that night, it was snowing.

In June.

The morning after, it would be clean, new snow on the ground.

But for now it was me and my wife, the snowflakes falling on us, and the exhaustion coming over us until we were fast asleep at home.


End file.
